Pillow
by Rainbowww
Summary: What would alex do when he finds charlie using the keyboard as a pillow? CHERIMON


Charlie rubbed his eyes and looked over to the clock on his iMac. 12am it read. Charlie let out a groan as he continued editing the video for tomorrow.  
If it wasn't for his feeling that every video had to be perfect he would of been done by now. He told his fans he wanted each video to be perfect for them,  
but in reality he wanted to impress his roommate, band mate and secret crush Alex Day.

To Charlie, Alex was perfect. He was incredibly talented, funny and beautiful amoungst other things. What Charlie worried about a lot though,  
was that Alex Day, also known on YouTube as Nerimon, was too popular so he would never want to he with a spotty, unfit, forgetful, weedy boy like him.

Charlie felt his eyes begin to droop as he pressed save. Once he knew that the job was done and all was left to do is upload in the morning,  
Charlie allowed himself to fall asleep with the keyboard as a pillow for the third night in a row.

"gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee" Alex chanted, hopping his way to the bathroom at 3am desperate to relieve himself. He sighed when his eyes  
fell on his roomate and secret crush asleep on the keyboard yet again. Charlie's cute sleeping face made Alex forget about his desire to pee  
for a slight second, as he crept his way to him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Alex sighed, wishing Charlie knew about his crush on him,  
wishing Charlie could be his.

Alex hopped off to the toilet, ignoring the sudden desire to kiss Charlie passionately. He relieved himself as went back to the sleeping boy.

"such a sleeping angel" Alex whispers as he picks Charlie up bridal style, carrying him to bed from his nerdy office. Alex tucks Charlie in  
making sure he is comfortable as he finds himself wishing Charlie wasn't so famous.

Alex knew that he should just leave Charlie to sleep, but as he head out the door back to his own bed Charlie had begun to cry. Charlie had  
never told Anyone but he has been suffering with nightmares since he was pushed off the school roof when he was 14. The nightmares when he was  
young was about the bullies, but in recent years has turned into nightmares where Alex hated him, and on a few occasions, had tried to kill him.

"N-no Alex please no" Charlie moans, causing Alex to flare up with worry. Alex ran to Charlie's side and  
pulled him into his arms, stroking his back comfortingly

"A-alex please I love you" Charlie cried as tears began to  
fall from his eyes that seemed absolutely stunning to Alex.

Alex wiped Charlie's tears away, rather shocked by what Charlie had just said. Did Charlie really mean that or was it just part of his dream?

Alex continued to rub Charlie's back, pulling him closer Into his arms  
"Shh it's okay Charlie I'm here" Alex whispered soothingly as he rocked Charlie slightly.

After awhile, Charlie calmed down and fell back into a deep sleep. Alex sighed with relief cause he hated seeing Charlie suffer.  
Alex carefully lifted the covers up to not wake Charlie and laid him down. Alex knew he should leave Charlie to sleep but was worried  
that he would have another nightmare if he didn't stay, so he crawled under the covers with Charlie wrapping his arms protectively around him.

Alex pulled the covers over them both cosily as Charlie turned around to face Alex and snuggled into his chest.

"it's ok Charlie I will always be here to protect you" alex whispered as he stroked Charlie's hair protectively, beginning  
to fall back to sleep himself. He tried his best to stay awake in cause Charlie had another nightmare, but an hour later he was fast  
asleep too them both nestled into each others arms.

When Charlie woke up in the morning he rubbed his eyes, extremely confused to why he was cuddled up with Alex. He tried to think what happened  
last night but the last thing he could remember was saving the days YouTube video. He rubbed his eyes again, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

When Charlie realised he wasnt imagining it and that he was not insane, he snuggled back in. Charlie was slightly worried that Alex would  
wake and freak out, but he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could.

For a skinny man, Charlie found Alex incredibly cuddly and wished he could tell Alex how he felt. However, in Charlie's mind he was scared  
that he would loose his best friend, that Alex would react badly. So Charlie decided that for now he would just have to enjoy the moment whilst he could

Charlie stayed cuddled close into Alex for another hour just enjoying being in his arms before Alex began to stir, Charlie closed his eyes  
pretending to be asleep. Alex was smiling happily and placed a sweet kiss on Charlie's forehead as Charlie continued to be fast asleep,despite the blush  
forming on his cheeks

"What am I going to do with you, Huh Charlieburg" Alex whispered stroking Charlie's soft hair sweetly "Such a cute sleeping boy"  
At those words, Charlie's blush only got deeper as he "woke up"

"Urrg where am i?" Charlie asked, trying to ask Suprised  
"U-Uh Alex..whats going on?"

The look on Charlie's face made Alex think that Charlie was discusted by the situation. He sat up pulling away from Charlie wrapping his arms around  
his own waist.  
"Nothing...you fell asleep at the desk so I took you to bed...then you started having nightmares"  
Alex explained  
"Why..are you in my bed then..why was I cuddling up to you...D-Do you...like me?"  
Charlie whispered the end  
"NO NO OF COURSE I DONT IM NOT GAY" Alex panics. Alex's panic makes Charlie realise that Alex does like him.

Charlie leans in slowly, placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips "I love you okay? There's no need to be afraid"

Alex instantly kissed Charlie back, showing how much love he truyly had for Charlie, before they fell back to sleep cuddled up in each other's loving arms.


End file.
